John Cusack
John Cusack (1966 - ) Film Deaths *''Stand by Me'' (1986) [Denny Lachance]: Killed (off-screen) in a car accident, a few months before the story begins; he only appears in Wil Wheaton's flashbacks. (Thanks to Robert, Audrey, Marc, Andrew, and Tommy) *''Fat Man and Little Boy (Shadow Makers)'' (1989) [Michael Merriman]: Dies of radiation poisoning. (Thanks to Vesper) *''The Grifters'' (1990) [Roy Dillon]: Throat accidentally slit by a shard of broken glass when his mother (Anjelica Huston) hits him with a suitcase while he's holding a drinking glass. *''Max'' (2002) [Max Rothman]: Beaten to death in the street by a gang of anti-Semitic thugs. (Thanks to Travis) *''Identity'' (2003) [Ed]: Shot in the chest during a shoot-out with Ray Liotta outside the hotel; he dies in Amanda Peet's arms shortly afterwards. (There is an additional twist to this movie, which I won't reveal.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Ice Harvest'' (2005) [Charlie]: Although he survives the actual movie, the US DVD includes an alternate ending in which he is run over by Ned Bellamy's trailer when Ned unknowingly backs up over him. (Thanks to Tommy) *''1408'' (2007) [Mike Enslin]: Although he survives the Theatrical Cut, the DVD Director's Cut includes an alternate ending in which he is burned to death after setting fire to Room 1408. *''War, Inc.'' (2008) [Brand Hauser]: Killed in an explosion (off-screen), along with Hilary Duff and Marisa Tomei, when their plane is shot down by a missile; the scene ends as the missile is closing in on the plane. *''The Factory'' (2012) [Mike]: Shot in the stomach by Jennifer Carpenter with the shotgun of Dallas Roberts in the house where Dallas keeps his victims. We see her firing the gun, then the impact on John. When he tries later, lying on the floor, to use his backup weapon she shoots him again. We only see her aiming the gun, then a exterior view of the house with the flash of the gun going off visible through the window. She then stages the crime scene to make it look like Dallas was the shooter. *''The Paperboy'' (2012) [Hillary Van Wetter]: Executed (off-screen) in the electric chair; his death is revealed in Macy Gray's narration. (Thanks to Tim and Isaiah) *''The Raven'' (2012) [Edgar Allan Poe]: Commits suicide by drinking poison, sacrificing himself to stop Sam Hazeldine from killing Alice Eve; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to someone on a park bench. His body is shown afterwards in the morgue. (Thanks to Tommy and Tim) *''Grand Piano (2013)'' [Clem]: Falls to his death at the end of a struggle with Elijah Wood on the catwalk, landing on the piano that Don McManus is playing, while the audience looks on in shock. *''Lee Daniels' The Butler (2013)'' [Richard Nixon]: Dies (off screen) in the time between the flashback and modern day scenes. *''Reclaim'' (2014) [Benjamin]: Shot to death by Ryan Phillippe while attempting to shoot Ryan. TV Deaths *''The Jack Bull'' (1999; TV Movie) [Mryl Redding]: Executed by hanging. (Thanks to Robert) Noteworthy Connections *Brother of Joan Cusack, Ann Cusack, and Susie Cusack Cusack, John Cusack, John Category:American actors and actresses Category:1966 Births Cusack, John Cusack, John Cusack, John Cusack, John Cusack, John Cusack, John Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Liberals Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletes Category:Death scenes by murder